


Suho♥Chen ficlets

by textbook



Series: Everybody Loves Chen [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbook/pseuds/textbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Suho/Chen ficlets</p><p>1. somehow junmyeon feels a lot warmer than he’s been for a long time.<br/>2. “the only thing i saw was that my dick was aligned with your anus.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sneaking out

“live a little,” jongdae tells him, grabbing junmyeon’s wrist in one hand and his wallet in another.

there’s barely any time for junmyeon to protest before jongdae’s pulling him out of the door. they’re still dressed in their practice clothes and sticky from approximately ten consecutive hours of practice. junmyeon doesn’t have his wallet, and just a couple of thousand dollar won bills and some coins in the pockets of his jeans. he tries to wriggle away from jongdae’s grip, but that earns him a scathing look, so he stills instead, letting jongdae lead them out the back door of their apartment block.

“someone’s going to spot us soon,” he whispers as they navigate their way through narrow roads.

“no they’re not,” jongdae says, all sheer confidence that junmyeon almost believes him.

they make it to the main road when a girl from the usual gaggle that sits under the block looks up from her bowl of ramyeon and gasps. jongdae breaks into a run, pulling junmyeon along, and they sprint all the way into a tiny alley.

“that was dangerous!” junmyeon yanks his wrist away from jongdae. “i’m going back. we have practice.” he makes to turn back to the direction of their apartment block, but realises that he doesn’t really know where he is.

next to him, jongdae giggles and slides his arm into junmyeon’s. “come, let’s go eat some naengmyeon.”

 

 

the place jongdae leads them to is dingy and a little too cramped. junmyeon doesn’t even like naengmyeon, but jongdae orders him a bowl anyway. he stirs the contents of his bowl around and watches as jongdae slurps up the cold noodles with much enthusiastic gusto.

“you’re not eating,” jongdae points out when his bowl’s almost drained.

“i’m not hungry,” junmyeon says, pushing the bowl a little away from him.

jongdae puts down his chopsticks. his expression is unreadable, but junmyeon feels almost naked under his gaze.

“you’re not hungry, or you don’t even like naengmyeon?”

“i don’t like naengmyeon,” the words come out in a rush before junmyeon could even stop them. jongdae turns then, calling for someone.

“one set of mandu, please,” he says sweetly to the ahjumma before turning back to junmyeon. “you should have told me.” he grabs junmyeon’s rejected bowl of naengmyeon and continues eating as though nothing had happened.

junmyeon relaxes a little, though the knots in his shoulders remain tightly strung. he watches jongdae consume the naengmyeon like a starved man before the mandu comes, then picks one up and nibbles cautiously at the edge.

it’s delicious, and junmyeon finds his appetite again.

he finishes the plate of mandu before jongdae finishes the naengmyeon.

 

 

it’s a little past 10pm when they finally leave the small restaurant. by then seoul seems to have eased into a quiet resolution of the day, easing most of its inhabitants into their homes and under their covers. jongdae thinks it’s a good idea to take the train down to the north side of the han river to sit and watch the world go by.

“i always feel really tiny when i come here,” jongdae says after a long bout of silence. the water’s serene, still, and junmyeon thinks it’s almost a pity that jongdae’s stirring up a conversation and breaking the peace.

 _i’ve always felt really tiny_ , junmyeon keeps this to himself, but jongdae’s giving him that look again, and he buries his head in his arms to hide from the other boy.

“you don’t need to hide from me,” jongdae slides in a little closer to junmyeon. their hips are touching, and if that wasn’t close enough, he shuffles in to close the gap between them and lean his head on junmyeon’s shoulder.

somehow junmyeon feels a lot warmer than he’s been for a long time.

“i’ll always be here, hyung,” jongdae whispers. “even if you chase me away i’ll still come back."


	2. we're in this together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongdae knocks junmyeon up

it’s a typical thursday evening in the great hall. the air is bustling with excited chatter and amazing smells, and jongdae attacks his roast beef with all the ferocity of a starved lion. he’s about to reach for a second serving when the doors open with a bang, and his name is yelled by a voice he knows intimately.

soon he finds himself dragged to his feet by his collar, face to face with his boyfriend, head boy and pride of slytherin house, kim junmyeon.

“you fucking dick,” he snarls, and jongdae feels equally scared and turned on at the same time. who knew having his boyfriend be all dominating would be hot?

“hey junmyeonnie hyung,” he’s all breathless and completely limp in junmyeon’s grip.

“come with me,” junmyeon hisses, and drags jongdae away even before he can say yes.

he’s dragged to a stairwell somewhere near mcgonagall's office. that’s when he notices that junmyeon’s really stressed out, frown lines visible on his forehead and skin a little pale.

“hey,” he says, reaching out to touch junmyeon. “what’s wrong?”

junmyeon pulls away, and jongdae’s heart sinks a little. he paces around the landing for a while before finally leaning against a wall, eyes closed and fists clenched.

“i’m pregnant,” he says, so softly that jongdae almost misses it. “it’s yours and i’m scared and i don’t know what to do.”

jongdae’s mouth opens and closes. “but,” he says after a pause. “you’re a guy.” his eyes flit down to junmyeon’s crotch. “we’ve had sex so many times. you have a dick and balls. you’re a _guy_.”

junmyeon whacks him over the head. “we’re wizards, you moron. men can get pregnant with magic too,” at the mention of magic he slides down to the floor, head in his hands. “even so it’s so rare...” his voice trails off and jongdae doesn’t know what else to so he settles for sitting next to junmyeon and sliding a hand in his.

“we’ll figure this out together,” he says, snuggling into junmyeon to rest his head on junmyeon’s shoulder. “we’ll do this together, i promise.”

 

 

apparently male pregnancies are usually either a result of a massive magical surge due to some kind of celestial alignment, or an intense magical compatibility. jongdae likes to think it’s the latter, though junmyeon believes it happened the day they had sex in the astronomy tower, some six weeks ago.

“there was an alignment,” he insists, pointing at his runes notes. “see here? jupiter, saturn and uranus were aligned with the sun.”

jongdae squints at the geometric shapes but he doesn’t see anything. “the only thing i saw was that my dick was aligned with your anus.”

that earns him a stinging jinx to his groin. he curls up in pain, gripping his crotch in agony, and junmyeon gathers his books with a huff and walks away.

 

 

jongdae finds himself in front of the slytherin dungeons a few hours later, after the stinging had eased into a dull throb on the tip of his dick. he paces back and forth, considers knocking, but then reconsiders and continues pacing again.

“if it isn’t the boyfriend,” byun baekhyun says as a greeting, giving him a once over. “you’d think he’d dump you after one night but one year on and you’ve been sexiled.”

“wrong usage of word,” jongdae tuts. “really, byun baekhyun, one wonders how you’ve managed to last six years at hogwarts with that kind of brain in your skull.”

baekhyun snorts. “oh dear salazar, just look at this poor little ravenclaw, trying to use his wit to one-up a slytherin.” he steps into jongdae’s comfort zone. “if you think your smart-ass is gonna get you in to see junmyeon-hyung, you can fucking try next century.” he turns on his heel to enter the common room, but jongdae grabs his robes and falls to his knees in the process. he imagines the image he’s making is beyond pathetic, but he pushes the thought far back into the corners of his mind.

“please, i need to talk to him,” he hopes there’s a shred of decency in some rogue cell in byun baekhyun’s being that would take pity on him.

the doors open just as baekhyun’s about to open his mouth, and junmyeon’s behind it, his arms crossed and a frown on his pretty lips.

“kim jongdae,” there’s no trace of emotion in his voice.

“hi baby,” jongdae says with the biggest grin he can manage without tearing his cheeks off. he lets go of baekhyun’s robes, and hopes it makes up for his pathetic position.

junmyeon rolls his eyes, pulls jongdae up by the collar and drags him away from the slytherin common room.

 

 

“so,” junmyeon’s fiddling with his thumbs. “i’ve decided to keep him.”

“him?” jongdae asks. they’d sat in silence by the lake for a long while, and he was just about to fall asleep when junmyeon began talking.

junmyeon’s frown deepens. “the baby, you little shit.”

“right,” jongdae says, then. “that’s great!” he grabs junmyeon’s hands in his. “anything you need, i’m here for you, hyung.”

junmyeon shakes his head, but doesn’t pull away this time. “it’s not going to be easy, jongdae. we need to tell my parents about this.”

right. junmyeon’s parents. jongdae gulps. he’s only met them once, after they’ve dated for around eight months or so and junmyeon felt that he shouldn’t keep jongdae a secret from his pureblood family.

to this day jongdae still gets shivers down his spine thinking about the way junmyeon’s father had slammed his cup of tea onto the table when junmyeon introduced jongdae as his boyfriend. luckily, his mother had been supportive, calming her husband down and leading him into his study. she then came out with scones and a giant, leather-bound book of junmyeon’s childhood pictures. she treated jongdae as though he were her own after that, even owling him homemade pies and sweets on his birthday.

“at least mother-in-law might be okay with it?” jongdae asks, but his voice is shaky because dating is one issue and having a baby is another.

junmyeon snorts, and bursts out laughing. “ _mother-in-law_? jongdae, did you just propose to me?”

jongdae’s eyes grow wide as his own words sink in. “no!” he says, but then wants to take that back immediately. “i mean, not that i don’t want to marry you, hyung, because i really do want to marry you, but that wasn’t a proposal, not at all. it’s just. don’t i have to call her mother-in-law now that...” his voice trails off and he suddenly feels very, very stupid. “i’m being an idiot right now, am i?”

junmyeon chuckles and ruffles his hair. “my favourite idiot. just call her mum like you’ve been doing all this while. why change now?”

“i don’t know, i’m just suddenly scared, i guess.”

junmyeon pulls jongdae into a hug, and jongdae suddenly feels very young and very reliant on his boyfriend even though he isn’t the pregnant one. “remember what you said? we’re in this together, jongdae.”


End file.
